


Manip: To Find Your Treasure You Must Find Your Heart

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Plot Bunnies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Berena in the high seas!





	Manip: To Find Your Treasure You Must Find Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

When Serena’s husband, a former officer in the Royal Navy, goes rogue and becomes a pirate, she goes with him. Only, he is more interested in the drinking and having fun part of the job description, leaving Serena to essentially captain the ship. When Serena eventually leaves him on a port somewhere, no one complains; the crew have already accepted Serena as their true captain long ago and they’re willing to follow her anywhere.

After sailing the high seas for a few years Serena meets Bernie, another pirate who, unfortunately, has lost her ship and crew. The two join forces and rule the seas.

 


End file.
